zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lost Woods
The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Who in Cyclos' Cyclone is that man sleeping at Skull kid's feet when an Adult?--Shade Link (talk) 17:14, 19 August 2009 (UTC) That would be Grog, the strange man you give Cojiro to. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 17:26, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Question i think the vote was in favor of things infered to be the same. check the forum to see all the ins and outs of the name groupings Oni Link 15:47, September 24, 2009 (UTC) the lost woods pages should be on different pages. one just the lost woods and on lost woods holodrum or something. Oni Link 08:29, September 25, 2009 (UTC) MM :Off the top of my head, I can't think of absolute proof that the MM woods are the Lost Woods. I'd venture a guess though that this was confirmed by some official Nintendo source (some kind of guide or website or something), but if so I don't know where.--Fierce Deku (talk) 05:15, December 15, 2010 (UTC) It says in the Official Nintendo Players Guide that it is the lost woods: "The two fairies are the accomplices of the devilish Skull Kid, and the three of them ambush Link as he gallops his horse, Epona, out of Hyrule and into an uncharted region of the Lost Woods." I'm not 100% sure, but I believe this guide would be considered cannon, unless contradicted by some higher priority source. I'm not aware of any refuting evidence to the idea that the Lost Woods appears in MM.--Fierce Deku (talk) 18:13, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :Official Guides by Nintendo Power are not considered cannon only if they contradict with the game itself. But for names and things like this, they are generally used as the next best thing. So yes, we consider this cannon. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:20, December 15, 2010 (UTC) deku sprites what are the creatures in the lost woods I call them deku sprites, and have pictures on them but what are they? are they just average creatures/insects, or faires whos' owners were lost in the wood or could somewon tell me how create a page? by:majora's revenge :My best guess to what it is you're talking about are Skull Kids. —'Ceiling Master' 23:39, July 31, 2012 (UTC) My guess is he's talking about those glowey things the fly around the place. Looks somewhat like a Tailpasaran but with another glowing ball as the head. Yeah them anyway I think that's what he's talking about. Anyway I don't think they have a name there just area decoration as far as I know. Oni Link 23:59, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Link's awakening Link's awakening The "correct path" technique is also used in Link's awakening, at the end, in the Egg (Round and round, the passageways of the egg…) and is particularly vicious, because the combination is generated randomly at each new game. Also they are the Mysterious Forest, of course it's not "typically Lost Woods", but as Link dreams, we can imagine than he dreams about the Lost Woods. Velkoni (talk) 15:04, September 10, 2014 (UTC)